Reign: Season Five
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: My version of what Reign Season 5 could have been. Special Thanks to Reign Writer's for some inside info! [Story will not contain actual season 5 stories but will be my twist on some information bits I was given on what might have been.]
1. 501 Awakened

A quick crack to the back of the head. The axe had missed her neck. The pain seared through her, but she did not scream. Only silent tears creeped down her cheeks. It still hurt less than the endless strings of betrayal she had suffered, her time in captivity. All of it had culminated in this. Another blow, and then darkness...

He had felt every last bit of pain. Every tear. Every memory...but then something had woken him, pulled him from his long sleep. A darkness. One like he'd never felt before...

Bash's eyes flew open. He gasped for breath. The vision combined with the dark force he had felt had nearly been too much for him. He grabbed at his chest, wheezing, choking.

"Sebastian! Sebastian what is it? What's woken you?" a druid asked as he came to his side and offered him water. He grabbed the water vigorously and drank it down, not caring that he'd made much of it miss his mouth.

"I don...I don't know." he panted. "It was dark. I could feel it. Like it was reaching for me and then..."

"Yes. It must have been dark indeed to wake you from your spirit journey." the druid agreed as he took the water bowl back from him and set it too the side. "And now it is not completed."

"Put me back under, let me finish it." Bash begged as a second druid entered the tent.

"A spirit journey, once ended, cannot be entered again. I'm afraid you will not be able to gain any further knowledge in this manor." he explained to Bash, as the first druid left.

"But Elder Mason my training..." Bash began.

"Does not matter. You were woken for a purpose. This darkness that was awakened, you were the one meant to correct it." said Elder Mason.

"How can I do that if I have so much left to learn." Bash wondered.

"The gods would not have woken you for this task if you didn't already have what you needed." Elder Mason told him.

"I came here to learn how to use my gift so I could help Mary, not to hunt down some evil that I can't even identify." Bash raised his voice, a bit angry.

"Helping your friend can wait, because if something this dark is left alone, saving her will be pointless because we will all be doomed." he warned.

"But how will I know how to find it?" Bash asked.

"I think you know exactly where you have to go." Elder Mason said.

 _ **France**_

 _Two weeks later..._

Catherine and her daughter Margot were just arriving back at court. Margot had been wearing Catherine's nerves down through the entire ride asking questions, many of witch she couldn't answer.

"It doesn't make sense for you to call me back to court for no reason." Margot said as they got out of the carriage and entered the castle. Servants took their cloaks and they continued on down the long corridor to the throne room, as Catherine pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ease the growing headache.

"Can't a mother just miss her daughter and want to spend time with her?" Catherine questioned back.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Margot asked curiously.

"Why would I be up to something?" Catherine wondered.

"Because you always are." Margot replied. Catherine just pursed her lips as they entered the throne room, Margot walking directly behind her mother.

Charles and Henri stood over a table in the center of the room with half a dozen other men at their sides. Maps and letters were scattered over it.

"Have we heard any word back from the Basque leaders? Are they with us?" Charles asked to no one in particular.

"The letters have yet to be returned majesty." said one of the men. He was a tall, handsome man in his forties. His hair was starting to grey, but it had clearly once been a golden blonde all the way through. Charles looked up as he noticed his mother standing in the room.

"What is it mother? he asked, annoyed. "We are trying to plan our attack on Spain."

"I just thought you'd like to welcome your little sister back to court." she said as she stepped aside to reveal Margot.

"Margot!" he said, surprisingly, with a smile. He rushed to his sister an hugged her happily. Catherine half smiled at the show of affection, but her face changed when she noticed the man who had just mentioned the letters was staring at her. She eyed him back for second, trying to figure him out.

"It's good to see you sister." Henri said as he covered the plans on the table.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your new associates." Catherine said, still glaring a bit. Charles rolled his eyes, but introduced them anyway.

"Mother, this is Admiral Jasper Coligny, and these are some of his men. They are here to help us plan the attack on Spain." Charles said rather gruffly. Catherine and Coligny continued to look each other over.

"Coligny. I've heard that name. You're protestant." she said with a small measure of disgust.

"Is that a problem?" Coligny asked, wondering if he should be insulted.

"Not to me, but I'm sure the nobles won't be as tolerant as I am." she said. Charles rolled his eyes again.

"Tolerant? You?" Henri jested, arms folded.

"I have no ill will towards the protestants, but there are some, even in this very castle, who would kill you on site for no other reason than your faith. I would be careful if I were you." she gave Coligny one last look of warning and turned to leave. "Come Margot, we should get you settled into your rooms." she grabbed her daughter on her way out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Margot as they waled down the hallway.

"What?" Catherine wondered.

"Coligny." she said.

"What about him?" Catherine honestly didn't know what she was referring to.

"The way you two were eyeing each other." Margot added.

"What are you blathering on about?" she pushed.

"Just wondering if you two needed a room." Margot said. Catherine pursed her lips again in annoyance and scoffed. She started walking a bit faster. Margot gave her a look of amusement before speeding up to match her pace.

They arrived back at Margot's room and a gang of servants bustled in behind them as they started bringing Margot's things in and readying the room for her stay.

"I still want to know why you called me home all of the sudden." Margot said.

"Don't you want to be here?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I do but..." Margot began.

"Well, then what does it matter?" Catherine said. Margot was about to answer when Claude entered the room.

"So it's true. You're home." Claude said as she saw Margot.

"Claude? Is that you sister?" Margot said as she ran to her and hugged her. Claude looked almost confused at her actions. She eyed her mother. Catherine looked away and Claude knew there was a reason her little sister showed up so suddenly.

Catherine and Claude left the room and let Margot settle in. Catherine headed to her room and Claude followed after.

"Mother, what is going on?" Claude asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked.

"Because Margot is here." she answered.

"And?" Catherine pushed.

"And...and Margot is here. She..." Claude realized that she couldn't really point to a specific reason she suspected something, she just knew her mother.

"Exactly...now what was it you wanted? The servants told me you were asking for me earlier." Catherine changed the subject. Claude shook her head knowing she had no leverage to push the subject further.

"I was hoping you could speak to Narcisse for me. I need to speak to Luc and he won't answer any of my letters. I've accepted that I will never be with Leith and I want to try and work it out." Claude explained, looking very nervous.

"Of course I will..." Catherine noticed her odd behavior. "Are you alright?" She reached hand to her forehead. Claude pulled away.

"I'm fine." she said. Catherine squinted a bit and looked her over. Then she had a realization.

"You're pregnant." she stated, a small gleam in her eye.

"What? No...I'm not..." she paused and looked at her mother then sighed. "How did you know?" Catherine cocked her head to the side as if to point out the obvious.

"Don't worry, I will make sure Luc comes back." Catherine said. She smiled at Claude and hugged her.

"And could you not tell Narcisse or Luc that I'm...well...Luc should find out from me." Claude asked.

"Of course." She said smiling and touching her cheek.

 ** _Scotland_**

Mary and Bothwell were riding, shackled in the back of two separate carriages, headed toward Loch Leven castle. They'd been on the road a few hours. Mary sat silently contemplating her next move, deciding if she even had a next move. The only thing she could think about was never being able to see her son again. The pain of that thought suffocated her.

As the carriages began to pull into a densely wooded area, they came to a halt abruptly, knocking Mary around in her seat. It was eerily quiet for a moment and just as Mary tried to look out the window to see what was going on, an arrow struck the edge of it, narrowly missing her face. Mary ducked down in her seat and the carriage started to rock. She could hear sounds of more arrows and swords clanging. After a few minutes the sounds stopped and Mary slowly started to rise up from her hiding position to look out the window once again. Just as she was about to lean forward, the door opened and there stood Bothwell, hand held out to her.

"What, what on earth happened?" Mary asked.

"Seems you still had a few loyal men left. I alerted them before I came to tell you of the failed plan. The rest are my men." He said as he uncuffed her. The entire caravan lie dead on the ground save for one. John Knox. One of the guards held him against the carriage by his throat.

"Would you like to kill him yourself your grace?" He asked.

"No. We're not going to kill him." She said. She walked over to him and stared him in the eye. "I won't have you become a martyr or let your supporters use your death to hang me."

"I know what you did. You'll hang anyway." He struggled to say through the fist around his neck.

"Yes. You do know, but you have no proof and your witnesses are dead. No one will believe your word alone. Not when you've made it quite clear to the world that you hate me."

"You're going to burn in hell." Knox hissed.

"I think that honor is reserved for you Reverend Knox." She retorted. She turned to the men. "Tie him up and blindfold him, then clean up the scene. Bury the men deep in the woods. Erase all signs of the struggle. Once all is clear, release him and get back the castle."

"What about you?" Bothwell asked.

"I need to get somewhere safe. Away from the castle. We don't know where the pieces will fall after this. I need to know if I'm clear before I go back. And I need to rally my supporters in case I need to fight." Mary explained.

"Don't worry. I think I know just the place." He replied and then the men got to work. When they were done, and Knox was set free, one of their men in tow to make sure he wasn't going to follow them, Mary, Bothwell and the men that were left, took off toward a destination that was unknown to Mary.

Hours later, they pulled up on a small stone residence. Mary got a bad feeling, a cold shiver ran through her almost immediately, but left her trust in Bothwell and shook it off.

"Where are we?" Mary asked while getting down off her horse.

"A safe place. It's been abandoned for years. We should be able to stay here for weeks, even months if need be, without being found." Bothwell told her as they entered the house. Mary looked around at the place. It was falling apart. She almost started to cry, but sucked it back in and turned to Bothwell.

"We need to send someone back to the castle to tell my brother and Greer what happened. To let them know that they need to act like my arrest never happened. Tell them...tell them I needed a rest after giving birth. That I'll be back when I'm feeling better." she told him. He nodded and went to speak to one of the men.

Back at the castle, James and Greer were pacing the room near the prince's cradle, trying to figure out how to help Mary.

"I never thought I'd find myself wishing Catherine de Medici were here. She would know how help Mary. She would probably already have her back." Greer said. "Maybe we should write to her for help."

"There's no time." James replied, shaking his head.

"We have to do something. We can't just let her be executed." Greer pleaded. He stopped and put his hands on her crossed arms.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." He assured. She half smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back a little surprised as a knock came at the door.

"A messenger to see you my lord. Said he would only speak to you." A servant said.

"Let him in." He ordered. The man waited to speak until the servant had left.

"My lord. A message from Queen Mary. She escaped with Lord Bothwell. All the accusers except Lord Knox are dead. She wanted me to tell you to act as though her arrest never happened. Call Knox a liar if he says otherwise. She says there is no other proof except his word and that she'll return once the smoke has cleared." He told them. James turned to Greer.

"Seems she found a way to save herself." James said. Greer sighed in relief and smiled at the baby.

 _ **England**_

Elizabeth and her fleet had been chasing down the Spanish Armada for days. They'd had them on the run. They had not only surprise, but speed on their side.

The long sea battle had Spain speeding for the closest safe harbor, which just happened to be France.

"What are they doing? Why are they turning around?" Elizabeth called out as the Spanish fleet made it's turn to flee.

"Heading for French port your grace, where they know we can't follow. If the French see English ships they'll fire on us as well. We'll be out gunned." Said one of her men. Elizabeth thought on it a moment.

"Follow them! We'll wait just outside the perimeter. They can't stay there forever." Elizabeth ordered.

"But your majesty..." the sailor began.

"If they're running from us, it's because they think we're going to win. Follow them." She demanded.

"Turn her about!" The sailor called out. Elizabeth grinned powerfully at the thought of certain victory.

 _ **France**_

Narcisse was standing in the hall speaking to some other nobleman as Catherine approached him.

"A word, Lord Narcisse." She said, gesturing that he follow her. The nobleman gave her an obligatory bow and walked away as Narcisse turned to speak with her.

"Does this have something to do with a certain witch?" He asked quietly. Catherine looked around to make sure no one was around.

"No. That's a conversation for another time...and a more private setting." She whispered, then brang her voice back to a normal volume. "I wanted to talk to you about Luc. I was hoping there might be some way for you to persuade him to come back to court."

"What for? So your daughter can tell him more about how much she loves the kitchen boy?" He asked.

"She's not going to do that. She wants to make it work with him. She's tried writing to him to no avail. I was hoping you might have better luck convincing him." Catherine explained. She touched his arm and he squinted at her.

"Why the sudden interest in match making? He's been gone for weeks. It didn't seem to bother you before. Are you hiding something from me?" he asked.

"Haven't you learned by now, I'm always hiding something from you, just as you're always hiding something from me. It's what we do." she said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"In that case, are you hiding something in particular interest to me?" he added.

"Nothing more than usual." she said.

"Of course." he said, not believing a word. "I'll go and speak to him, after we talk about how to handle our little witch problem."

"Tomorrow." she assured. "I've had a long, hot day riding in a carriage with my very inquisitive daughter. I'm exhausted."

"That reminds me, why is she here? Does she have anything to do with the reason you are very clearly lying about keeping something from me?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she wondered. "Maybe I just missed my daughter."

"Right." he answered, rolling his eyes. "Tomorrow then." he added then walked away.

 ** _Scotland_**

Mary and Bothwell had been trying to make themselves comfortable in the small stone cottage all day, but it was cramped and awkward, just the two of them. She knew he likely expected something from her. She wasn't ready for that. He, on the other hand, was clearly ready to jump in head first. They had been sitting quietly by the fire, not saying much for awhile. He hadn't wanted to push her to talk about her predicament. It was a lot to handle in one day. He was just about to try and break the silence when he heard the clap of hooves on the ground outside. Mary and Bothwell shot each other a worried look. They ran outside. A small group of soldiers was riding toward the house, weapons in hand,

"How did they find us?" she asked.

"I don't know. Get back inside where it's safe." he said. He pulled his sword as his men, who'd been standing guard outside, got into position. Bothwell and his men stood their ground as the enemy charged them. Mary could hear the battle sounds outside. She looked around the house in a panic, hoping to find something she could use as a weapon should they make it past her guards outside. She grabbed the poker from the fire and peered out the window. A few men from both sides were already dead. She looked around again for some way to escape. The door creaked. She lifted the poker in the air, ready to swing. Bothwell entered and jumped when the poker swung toward him, stopping inches from his face.

"Be careful with that thing." he said.

"I thought you were one of them." she replied.

"We need to get out of here now. Come with me." he said, ushering her to the back of the house.

"What about the men?" She asked.

"They'll catch up once they take care of the soldiers." he told her as he yanked her out the back door.

 _ **France**_

Catherine entered her room and sat, wringing her hands as she stared into flickering flames of the fire. What a mess she'd gotten herself into. She'd gone to retrieve Margot as the witch Emanuele had said, but she wasn't sure yet if she could really bring herself to trade her sons lives for her own. They had surely broken her heart, and they obviously didn't deserve her sacrifice, but they were still her children. She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to clear her mind. A gush of wind blew in her face a moment later, causing her eyes to fly open again. There stood Emanuele.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Catherine asked in an attempted irritated tone that was fooling no one. She was actually just afraid.

"Oh, I'm not leaving this castle until this child is born. I can't leave you alone to try and plot against me. To try and stop Satan's heir from entering the world." She told her as she leaned in toward her.

"That doesn't mean you have to taunt me every day until then." She spat as she stood and crossed the room.

"I'm simply here to tell you that your sons have adjusted their plans. They will be moving on Spain any day now. Seems that Spain's luring English war ships toward our harbors angered the King even more. You haven't much time to decide. Your life, or theirs?" She said.

"If it was just as simple as that, I would have already made my decision." She informed.

"What is it that's giving you pause? The fact that there's war involved, or the fact that if you choose to die, it will be your own sons ordering it?" Emanuele asked quietly into her ear.

"What is it you want from me you haven't already taken?" She wondered.

"Why would I tell you that? If I told you what I wanted, you'd just do the opposite. I'm just here to give you the facts." She straightened up. "Happy decision making." She added as she left the room. Catherine threw the pillow from her bed across the room and sat, putting her face in her hands in frustration.

"What did she mean by Satan's heir?" A voice asked. She jumped up, grabbing a candle stick from the knight stand, and brandishing it in the air. She squinted to see the figure standing in the dark corner. He stepped forward into the light. Her eyes widened at the face she saw.

"Sebastian." She breathed out in shock. She kept up the candle stick not knowing if he'd returned to finish what he started the day he left her half strangled on the floor. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I'm here to clean up your mess." He said.


	2. 502 Plans

Catherine stared at Bash a moment, candlestick still raised, but not quite as ready to strike as before. How dare he...

"My mess?" Catherine asked, annoyed at the insinuation. "You don't even know what's happening and you just assume I did something bad?"

"That woman just spoke of Satan's heir, so yes, I'm going with 'bad'. That's what drew me here in the first place." He said forcefully.

"That wasn't my intention, and what do you mean, 'drew you here'." She lowered the candleatick a little more, but continued to cling to it.

"I have been with the druids, learning..." he began, but Catherine wasn't interested in the details.

"Yes, I'm aware of your new found gift, Mary told me when I was in Scotland." She said.

"You...were in Scotland?" He asked, surprised.

"I went to her wedding." She clarified. Bash raised an eyebrow, a little shocked, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"I was in what they call a 'spirit journey', a sort of dream state used to train us in magic, when I was pulled out of it by something dark. And though I didn't know what it was at the time, that dark feeling led me here...now I know why. You've been playing with black magic." He told her.

"I didn't have a choice. My sons were trying to kill each other, and thanks to you, I no longer had the authority to stop them. One or both of them would have ended up dead had I not done what I did. I am not about to appologize for that." She spat out, finally putting down the candlestick and taking a few threatening steps toward Bash.

"Thanks to me?" He questioned.

"You were so bent on getting revenge on me for killing your murderous mother, you never stopped to think about the consequences of giving that damn letter to Charles. Do you have any idea what it cost him? What it cost all of us?" She explained.

"I was protecting him from you. Making sure he didn't blindly follow you to..." he began.

"To what? To keeping his throne? To staying alive? To keeping France from falling down around him?" She was growing increasingly angry.

"You were..." he began to argue back, but stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Look, none of this even matters right now. Right now we have to get rid of whatever evil you've summoned by playing with things you don't understand...Now tell me exactly what the hell happened here."

 _ **Scotland**_

Night had fallen by the time Mary and Bothwell had arrived at their next destination.

"Dunbar Castle?" Mary questioned at their arrival. "I thought we were supposed to be hiding. Staying in a castle isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"We tried inconspicuous. They found us anyway. At least here we have castle walls to protect us." Bothwell explained. They entered the understaffed castle and were led to their rooms.

"I don't understand. We killed all of Knox's men. So who was it that came for us? Who else knows what happened?" Mary asked as they entered her room.

"Clearly someone who could gather men quickly." Bothwell said.

"Is there any way someone else could have seen you the night you killed Darnley?" Mary asked. Bothwell shook his head.

"We checked the perimeter very thoroughly. We saw no signs of anyone else being there." He said.

"You must have missed something. It couldn't have been Knox. Even if he were to retaliate, it would likely take him time to come up with a plan. He wouldn't come after us so soon without one." Mary said as she paced the floor.

"Our men should be joining us soon. I will send out some of them out tomorrow to gather information. We will weed out the culprit, I assure you." He said. Mary sighed in frustration. She sat on the bed and a tear trickeled down her cheek. She wiped it away promptly. Bothwell sat down next to her, looking concerned.

"I miss him. I miss my son. I've hardly gotten any time with him at all, and now..." she trailed off, trying to keep the tears at bay. Bothwell rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her.

"We will get back to him, I promise." He said.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, James was trying to comfort his new nefew, failing miserably as he knew nothing about children, when Greer came in. She watched him for a moment, unbeknownst to him. She tried to surpress a giggle at his ineptitude. He was clearly trying his best, and it wasn't even close to enough.

"He's probably feeling your stress. The more upset you get, the more he'll cry." She finally said from the doorway.

"Nothing is working." He said as he tried bouncing him lightly.

"Why don't you just have one of the wet nurses watch him?" Greer said.

"I don't want anyone to know Mary is gone yet." He said.

"Here, let me try." Greer held out her arms. James handed her the little prince and he almost instantly stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"You'll figure it out." She said with a smile.

"Maybe if you help me..." he added.

"I think I can arrange that." She agreed.

"Greer I..." he leaned toward her.

"Now isn't really the time." She said halting him. "I think we should wait until this has all blown over. Your mind needs to be on helping Mary right now. Mine too." She said. He sighed.

"You're right. But we will talk?" He said.

"Of course." She assured.

 _ **England**_

Elizabeth and her men had arrived back at the castle. She burst through the throne room doors, Francis Drake in tow, still in her armour.

"Well, seems you have earned my forgiveness in winning this battle for me, but you're not entirely off the hook just yet." Elizabeth said as she removed her breast plate and set it aside.

"Not off the hook? I've accomplished everything you asked of me. What more could I possibly do?" He said. Anger was creeping into his voice, but he kept it in check, knowing he was speaking to a queen.

"You could accept your new knighthood." Elizabeth said.

"You want to knight me?" He asked for clarification.

"How does 'SIR Francis Drake' strike you?" She added with a raised eyebrow. She then pulled out her sword. "Kneel."

 ** _France_**

"So let me get this straight, you cast a spell that didn't work...so you un-cast it, only to hire a witch that you don't know, to cast yet another spell, whose price you didn't intend to pay because you planned on murdering her once you got what you wanted...which also didn't work?...are you insane?" Bash summed up. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You're making it sound much worse than it is." Catherine said.

"What part did I exaggerate?" Bash questioned. "And how exactly does this demon child or whatever it is fit in to it?"

"She...she drugged...Narcisse..." she stuttered, purposely leaving herself out. "and did some spell...I don't know...it all happened so fast. What does it matter?"

"It matters because I need to know exactly what she did in order to undo it...what are you leaving out?" He asked, squinting his eyes accusingly.

"Maybe...Narcisse...wasn't the only one...she drugged." She said reluctantly, looking away from his gaze. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying...you...all three of you...?" He was very uncomfortable all of the sudden. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to shake it off. "Did...did she she say anything during...I mean was there some kind of incantation?" He continued uneasily.

"Whatever she gave us altered my mind. I don't really remember everything, it was a fog with moments of clarity. All I remember of what she said was that it was something in latin about the devil. I pulled Narcisse off of her then, but it was too late." She explained.

"And...that's when you stabbed her?" He asked. She nodded.

"Several times...She didn't even flinch...she just laughed..." Catherine shivered at the thought of it.

"So you didn't want to..." he began, but he couldn't get himself to finish the thought. Catherine rolled her eyes again.

"Yes! I wanted a threesome with a filthy peasant who was planning on druggung me and creating a demon spawn!" She spat, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"Well you did sleep with a seral killer, so how am I supposed to know." He reasoned.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I didn't know he was a serial killer when I met him." She said, exasperated.

"You didn't seem to stop once you found out." He said.

"It was only that one time after, and I had no choice...why am I explaining any of this to you. My personal life is none of your business." The irritation in her tone was rising slowly.

"No...but what is my buisness is whatever spell she cast. I need to know what it was, and since you're having a hard time remembering the details, we need to find the spell itself." He explained.

"Well, it's likely she got the spell from the Goetia I gave her, but it's doubtful we'd be able to get our hands back on that." She said.

"You gave her..." he stoped and pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just move on. It can't be the only Goetia in all of France. If we can't get that one back, we'll hust have to get ourselves another one. Would you recognize the spell if you saw it?"

"I'm sure I would, yes." She answered.

"Alright, then in the morning I'll go into town and see if I can track one down." He told her. Then he turned to leave out her bedroom door and she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going to get some sleep." He replied.

"With that witch roaming the halls? She can't know you're here to stop her, she may retaliate." She pointed out.

"So what do you want me to do?" He wondered.

"Just go back out the way you came in." She said.

"And what? Go sleep in the woods?" She shrugged nonchalantly at his question. He looked at her, annoyed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "You can sleep on the chaise. Sneak back out in the morning." She finished as she crawled into bed.

Bash awkwardly complied.

 _ **Scotland**_

"I think we should get some rest. I don't think I've slept more than a few hours since James was born." Mary sniffled after she'd finished a long cry.

"Yes. You're probably exhausted." Bothwell agreed. He stood and began pulling down the covers of the bed. Mary was frozen watching him...'wait...did he think?...no of course he doesn't he's just trying to help...right?' She wondered as her thoughts were immediately answered when he sat and began taking off his boots. Mary gulped. Bothwell finally noticed she hadn't moved since he'd left her side. He stopped what he was doing and looked up, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not...wrong...exactly. I...I just dont think I'm ready for you to...I mean for us to be...it's just been a long few days. I need time before we start sleeping in the same bed." She tried to explain. He nodded in agreement, but lookeda bit...what was that in his expression...annoyed. Mary shook her head thinking she was just imagining things because she was tired.

"I understand. I suppose waiting a bit longer won't kill me." He said, putting his boots back on. "I'll leave you to it then." He kissed her cheek and left the room. Mary watched him close the door behind him then turned to look at the pulled down blanket. No, she definitely was not ready to let him that far in.

 ** _France_**

When Catherine woke the next morning, Bash was already gone. She dressed and left the room to start her day. She started by making her morning visit to Jon in the nursery only to find Claude was already there. She watched as she played with him a bit from the doorway. She smiled a little to herself and decided to let her be. She could always visit Jon later. Instead she made her way to the morning council meeting. She knew they wouldn't let her in, eavesdropping would have to suffice. She couldn't exactly rely on Narcisse to tell her everything.

When she arrived, they were already ending the meeting. 'Oddly early' she thought. She half hid behind the wall so her sons wouldn't see her attempting to overhear and waited for Narcisse to come out. She saw Charles and Henri pass by her and then came out from behind the wall. As she tip toed around the corner she bumped into Coligny. He eyed her.

"Queen Mother." He said with a small bow. "How very nice to see you again." He grinned mischeviously. Catherine tilted her head to the side questioningly, thinking about what Margot had said before. 'Is he flirting with me?' She wondered.

"Yes. Very nice indeed." She said sizing him up. She heard a throat clear from behind him.

"Catherine, may I have a word?" Narcisse said, trying to step between them without being too obvious. She glared up at him, partially annoyed, but also partially amused.

"Of course." She said to him and looked back to Coligny. "If you'll excuse me." She said politely as she sidestepped around him.

"What were you doing talking to that protestant?" He asked.

"I accidentally bumped into him in the hall. What is wrong with you?" She wondered.

"Nothing is wrong with me. He's our competition." He replied.

"Exchanging pleasantries in the hall isn't like crossing enemy lines. What is it you wanted?" She told him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see Luc today, as you requested, but I'd still like to know what this is all about." He said.

"It's about our children fixing their marraige." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, Catherine, we both know there's more to it than that." He questioned. She mereley looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to go figure it out on my own."

"Good luck with that." She said sarcastically and then turned and left him in the hall annoyed.

 ** _Scotland_**

It had been days since Bothwell had sent out scouts to track down who'd sent those men after them and they hadn't heard anything when the men finally arrived back.

Mary was sitting by the fire when they entered.

"Did you find out who had us attacked?" She asked as they bowed to her.

"Yes your majesty. We were able to track down the culprit." They said.

"Then where are they?" She wondered.

"I'm sorry majesty, she was able to escape to England before we could get to her." They informed.

"She?" Mary asked.

 ** _England_**

Elizabeth was seated, having a cup of tea, when a servant entered.

"Lady Lennox to see you, your majesty." He said.

"Lady Lennox? What on earth would she possibly be doing here?" She asked rhetorically as she put her tea down. She was, however, curious despite her irritation. "Let her in." Lady Lennnox stepped in, head held high as usual, confident in what she had to say. She bowed her head. "Lady Lennox, what brings you back to my court after your betrayl? Tell me why it is I shouldn't request your head be served on a silver platter right here?"

"I admit, I have made a mistake in going against you your grace, but I'm here now to correct that mistake." She said.

"And how exactly were you intending to do that?" Elizabeth wondered.

"By giving you the tools you need to finally rid yourself of your enemy. I know information that will destroy Mary Queen of Scots. And solve your problems, permanently." She said, with an added evil grin. Elizabeth grinned in return.


	3. 503 Influence

_**Scotland**_

"Lady Lennox? She's who sent those men after us?" Mary questioned the men. They nodded and she waved them away. "You can go." She turned to Bothwell. "And now she is in England, probably plotting with Elizabeth as we speak. What are we going to do? She knows enough to destroy me. If she teams up with Elizabeth..."

"Relax Mary." He said, putting a hand on her back. "We don't know for sure she went to Elizabeth. England is her home, perhaps she was merely fleeing from your retribution."

"No. I've had some experience with angry mother-in-laws. Beleive me, they don't run from their problems. She may be no match for Catherine de Medici, but she is just conniving enough to give Elizabeth what she needs to end me." Mary explained. She thought a moment. "That's it. We have to fight fire with fire...or angry mother-in-law with angry mother-in-law. I have to find a way to get word to Catherine. She'll know what to do. She always does."

 _ **England**_

Elizabeth stared at Lady Lennox with an intimidating glare.

"Let me understand...first you betray me and your own son to seek an alliance with Mary, and then you turn on her and come running back to me the moment your power is gone...and you expect me to trust you won't change sides once more if the tides should turn again?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Your majesty, I assure you, I was never on Mary's side. I simply wanted what was best for my son." Lady Lennox replied.

"Your son...who is now dead. Yes, I'm sure that was what was best for him." Elizabeth's words ran with sarcasm.

"Dead by Queen Mary's orders." Lady Lennox explained. Elizabeth leaned forward at this.

"And you have proof of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not exactly. Not yet. But that is why I need your help...and why you need mine. We could prove her guilt together. Stop her from hurting any more innocent people." She said with a fake smile. Elizabeth pondered this for a moment, then she shot her an evil smile.

"Unfortunately for you, you've misjudged my need to rid myself of Mary. As it happens, Mary has sent me a written promise to not come after my throne as long as her son remains safe from me." Elizabeth said.

"And you are just going to trust the word of a murderer?" Lady Lennox wondered.

"I have no proof that she murdered anyone, and even if I did, if she killed him to protect herself and her child, then is that really murder? Besides, she poses much less of a threat to me without your son, and she has given me no reason not to trust her word. You on the other hand, have betrayed both of us and the son you seem so eager to defend. I don't trust a single word from your lips." Elizabeth explained.

"Your majesty I..." Lady Lennox began.

"Enough. Enough of your manipulations and treachery...Guards, place Lady Lennox in the tower, where perhaps she might learn a lesson in loyalty." Demanded Elizabeth.

"You have no grounds!" Lady Lennox cried.

"I have grounds for treason with your sabotage of my deal with Darnley alone." She replied.

"I didn't..." she began.

"You really are terrible liar." Elizabeth said cutting her off. "Take her away."

"You can't do this!" She yelled as they dragged her away.

 _ **France**_

"You can't do this!" Catherine pleaded to Coligny as they stood in the council room.

"I beg your pardon Queen Mother, but what is it you believe I'm doing exactly?" Coligny asked.

"Convincing the King that this ludicrous plan is actually a good idea is bad enough, but making him leave sooner than planned, before you're fully prepared, is suicide." Catherine explained.

"If you think this is such a bad idea, why not tell your son yourself?" He said with a knowing glare. She pursed her lips.

"My son..." she thought, wanting to choose her words carefully and not give away just how flawed her relationship with her son really was. "...is a teenage boy, king or not. Teenage boys don't generally listen to their mothers ... especially when power grants they don't have to. But he does listen to you. Why?" She asked, squinting at him.

"Perhaps simply because..." he walked around her and whispered the last part in her ear seductively. "I'm not his mother." Catherine almost shivered but stopped herself, turning in frustration to meet his gaze.

"There are plenty of people in this castle who aren't his mother, but lately, he only listens to you. Make him stop this madness now." She demanded. He arched an eybrow, amused.

"I'm afraid that's not in my best interest." He said smugly.

"What's in your best interest is not get on my bad side, or are you unaware of my reputation?" She countered.

"I'm aware, but I'm also aware that the King would not take kindly to your threatening me." He told her. She shot him a fake smile.

"Oh that? That wasn't a threat. Just some friendly advice." She explained.

"And what's to stop me from telling the King of your 'friendly advice'?" He asked.

"You wouldn't make it out of this castle alive." She smirked. "...that was a threat." He smirked in return.

"I do apologize, but our men are waiting for us. We will be leaving for Spain today. Threat or not. But perhaps we could have dinner when we return and you could give me some more advice." He was now openly flirting. She stiffened her upper lip.

"I would rather eat my own hand off than have dinner with you, and any harm befalls my sons, I will blame you, and you don't want to know what happens to people who hurt my family." She said as she got within an inch of his face with hers, eyes narrowed. He looked ready for a fight at first and then abruptly changed his expression to a smile. This only served to anger Catherine further. She curled her lip and you could almost hear her growl, though no noise was made.

"I was thinking pheasant perhaps...no? Too gamey for you? I'll think of something else. I'll make sure there is plenty of wine too." He turned and had to stifle a laugh, clearly enjoying having ruffled her feathers. He waltzed out with a cocky grin, leaving Catherine standing there, imagining the hundreds of ways she could have him murdered upon his return.

"You'd better hope you die in battle." She murmered to herself. She took a swig of her drink that sat in front of her and slammed the cup down angrily.

 _ **Scotland**_

"You do understand the danger in this?" Mary asked one of the men as she handed him a letter. The man nodded.

"Yes your majesty." He said.

"If you are caught it could be catastrophic for all involved." She explained.

"Don't worry. I've crossed over into France hundreds of times and never been caught. Your message is safe with me." He said.

"Now remember. This needs to go directly into the Queen Mother's hands. No one else. Not a servant. Not even the King himself." She ordered. He nodded.

"It will be done." He bowed as he left.

"How can the Queen Mother be of help to us? She isn't regent any longer, she has no power." Bothwell asked. Mary grinned, trying to surpress a laugh.

"You should be glad she isn't here to hear you say that." She said.

 _ **England**_

As Lady Lennox sat in the tower cell, she pondered her next move. She sauntered over to the door and grasped the cold bars. She could see the guard spinning his knife on the ground in boredom.

"You must be tired of standing in a cold, dark tower all day. Wouldn't you prefer a job where you could see the sunlight occasionally, maybe actually have something to do with yourself other than spinning that silly knife of yours?" She said to the guard.

"Save it lady." The guard grumbled without even looking. Lady Lennox scowled and changed her tone.

"Alright, let's try this a different way. There must be something you want. Name it and it's yours if you help me escape from here." She said. The guard looked up with an interested expression. He stood and slowly made his way over to the bars.

"You know what..." he said eyeing her, while she got an excited look on her face. "...no." he spat as he banged on the bars. She nearly screamed as she jumped backward, but held her tongue.

 _ **France**_

Catherine watched nervously out the window as her sons and Coligny led the troops out toward Spain. She was wringing her hands when Margot approached.

"Well that's disappointing. I just got here and already half my family is leaving." She said as she approached. Catherine put her hand on her shoulder, but said nothing as she turned and walked away, her mind clearly elsewhere. As she walked down the hall, Claude came up and started walking next to her.

"Mother, have you heard anything of Luc yet? It's been days." She whispered. Catherine rolled her eyes, but kept them straight ahead.

"Relax Claude, Narcisse hasn't even returned from his estate yet." She said.

"What on earth is taking him so long? I need some kind of answer. This is completely nerve wracking." Claude said, wringing her hands. Finally Catherine stopped walking and turned toward Claude, putting her hands on her arms.

"Claude, I'm sure it will be fine. You must stop worrying so much. Luc is a good man, I'm sure he will be there for you once you tell him." She assured.

"That is if he ever comes back so I can tell him." She sighed. Catherine gave her a short hug, then put her hand on her cheek.

"He will." She said. Neither of them noticed Margot was watching them from behind a wall.

 _ **Scotland**_

"Any news on Mary?" Greer asked James as she entered the war room.

"I've gotten word from her through one of Bothwell's men. She's safe for now, but I'm sure Knox will find a new way to destroy her before long. We need to get her name cleared soon or she'll never be able to come home." He said. He didn't look up until he was through speaking if Mary. "How is my nefew?" He asked.

"He's doing just fine. He had a bit of a runny nose when he first returned, but he seems all better now." She replied. He nodded.

"I almost forgot..." he added. "Seems Mary had the same thought as you. She's sent word to Queen Catherine for help. She certainly places a lot of faith in a woman who once tried to kill her." He said. Greer laughed.

"Their relationship is complicated I'll grant you, but I believe her faith is warranted." She explained.

"I hope so. Mary doesn't always have the best judgement in people." He said.

"Do you mean Darnley...or are you talking about Bothwell? It's no secret you hated them both." She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I just hope she hasn't made another mistake." He told her and then left the room. His demeanor left Greer feeling a little off as she stared after him.

Meanwhile, back at Dunbar, Mary and Bothwell were sitting by the fire. Mary was attempting and failing at reading a book while Bothwell looked at some maps.

"If we can figure out which territories are on your side and which are against you, maybe we can..." he stopped when he realized Mary wasn't listening. "Mary. Are you paying attention at all?" She snapped her head around to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Go on. I was just...I suppose I just miss my son. Makes it hard to focus on much else." She said sadly. He walkes over and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear to you Mary, I will get you back to your son if it's the last thing I do." He told her.

"I don't know what I would do without you here. I'd surely have lost my mind by now." She said.

"Nonsense. You're the strongest person I've ever met, you'd be just fine. And you will sit on that throne again, with your son beside you." He assured, hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned in for a small kiss. He smiled a bit and put his forehead to hers.

 _ **England**_

The guards had changed three times since Lady Lennox had been thrown into the tower cell. Each time she had tried to coerce the new guard to help her break out, each time she was turned down. This time she tried a different tactic...

"How much would it cost me to acquire a messenger? A very discrete messenger." She said, waving a letter in front of her. The guard squinted and then grinned mischievously.

"How much you got lady?" He asked. She grinned back. Perhaps she could influence Elizabeth after all.

 ** _France_**

Catherine stood in the hallway whispering something to Claude, Margot still following them, not able to tell what they were saying. A messenger approached just then, another, hooded man trailing behind him.

"Your grace, a letter from Lord Narcisse." He said. He handed her the letter. Catherine paused a moment, waiting for the messenger to leave, he didn't.

"Well, whay are you waiting for, it could be about Luc, open it." Claude insisted. Catherine rolled her eyes and nearly forgot the messenger. She opened the letter and grazed over it quickly. "Does he mention Luc?"

"Seems he'll be staying at his estate a bit longer. He needs to take care of some personal business it seems..." she paused as she looked over at Claude "...and Luc still refuses to return to court." She sighed off of Claude's defeated expression and placed an understanding hand on her shoulder, then realizing the messenger, and the man behind him were still there. "Why are you still here?" The man looked at his feet, clearly afraid of her reaction.

"My apologies your grace, but this man has another message for you, he insisted he give it to you himself, he says it's important no one else see it but you." He said quietly.

"And you just brought him in here without knowing who he is?" She said angrily.

"He was um...quite persuasive." He said gesturing toward the knife in the man's hands. Catherine looked toward the man, unwavering and stepped instinctively in front of Claude.

"And why shouldn't I just alert the guards that are merely feet away from us?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, and I'm not your enemy." He said flashing the letter sticking out of his belt. Catherine could breifly, but clearly see the familiar seal it held.

"Mother?" Claude wondered what was happening.

"Go on Claude. Everything is fine. We'll talk about Luc later." She said shooing her and the messenger off.

"Your grace it is ill advised to..." he began.

"Off with you." She insisted, not breaking eye contact with the hooded man. Once they walked off Catherine walked the man into her chambers and locked the door. "Mary's in trouble isn't she?" The man nodded and handed her the letter. She opened it quickly.

 _Dear Catherine,_

 _I am ever so sorry for pulling you into my mess. I would never put you in such a position if it were not quite a dire situation. My rule and my childs safety have been compromised for weeks and now I have been accused of murdering my husband. I am afraid Lady Lennox is prepared to take me down at any cost. She has already made her way back to England and my spies tell me she's taken a deal to Elizabeth. I am unable to return to my own castle and am seperated from my newborn son. I am trapped, hidden from my own people and am unable to make a move on my own. I am running short on people I can trust, and you are the only one I know who is smart enough to go up against Lady Lennox. I need your help. I need your help to get back to my son._

 _Please burn this after you've read it._

 _MarieR_

"Tell Mary I'll take care of it." She said flatly, anger building behind her eyes. The man nodded and left quietly. She took a sharp breath in. 'Damn Lady Lennox' she thought. She'd loathed the woman the minute she'd laid eyes on her. It was almost as if she could feel her devilish nature permeating through the air. How dare she do this to Mary. Yes, she would take care of it...permanently. She tossed the letter in the fire and watched until every bit was ash.

Later that night, somewhere outside the castle, Bash sat in a tavern, his quest to find another goetia was failing miserably so far. He took a last swig of his drink and slammed it down on the counter along with the money to pay for his drink...drinks, and stumbled out into the night. He didn't know what he was doing here, back in France. He felt like he was loosing his mind, but something kept him there anyway.

As he walked through the empty streets, headed back to the inn he'd payed for the night, a strange fog started to roll in. Any other time he would have found it odd considering the significantly clear weather just moments earlier, but the alcohol was clouding his senses. He rounded a corner into dark alley just before he heard a crack like lightening. More fog rolled in. This time he noticed. He partially covered his eyes, trying to keep the smoke out of them. A figure appeared in the center of the scene before him, almost like a ghost. It was the witch.

"Lave France now. Get on a boat. Go back to where you came from while you can. I won't ask you again." She said sternly.

"The fact that you're asking at all must mean you're afraid of me." He replied. She laughed.

"I fear nothing. He protects us." She told him.

"Then surely my presence matters not." He answered.

"You have been warned." She said as she flickered and disappeared. The smoke rolled back as if it were never there, leaving Bash to wonder if it had ever been there at all.


	4. 504 Home Coming

**_France | Two months later_**

Catherine was headed toward the front gate. Her sons were returning home today, or so she hoped. She hadn't yet heard any word on their well being. It had been nearly impossible to get word to Spain, or they were just ignoring her letters, she wasn't really sure of be honest. She walked with a brisk pace, eager to see if both her sons still lived. She was joined halfway there by Claude and Margot. Both of which looked nervous as well. Catherine, though still worried about her sons, had to do a double take as Margot caught her eye.

"What on earth are you wearing Margot?" she asked, surveying her new, and very skimpy, outfit.

"It's new, don't you like it?" she asked.

"That depends, is it a dress or your underthings?" she asked sarcastically.

"It happens to be the highest of fashion at the moment." she replied.

"What little there is of it." Catherine sneered. "I can't believe you are wearing that to see your brothers return from the front."

"Please, like they care what I'm wearing." she said. "It's not like Claude doesn't wear this sort of thing all the time...or at least she used too. What's with the baggy frocks lately sister?" she wondered turning to her.

"Nothing. I just decided I'd rather be... comfortable than fashionable. I'm married now. It's not like I need to show off." she lied, while simultaneously insulting her younger sister.

"That's enough you two. You can hold off on the sisterly bonding until after we find out if your brothers are safe." Catherine scolded, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

As they stepped out into the courtyard, the gate was already rising to let the returning men in. Catherine was struggling to see over the crowd. From the corner of her eye she could see Emanuele lurking in the shadows across the courtyard. She looked angry. Catherine squinted to get a better look, but she vanished int the dark corner. Her attention was quickly pulled back to the gate. Coligny entered first, shooting her a cocky glare. 'Of course he's fine.' she thought to herself.

"Scum always floats to the surface." she mumbled. Claude and Margot exchanged a look and almost laughed at how obvious her annoyance at the man was. After a few nondescript soldiers with flags entered, Charles and Henri rode in side by side. The crowd cheered at their entrance and catherine breathed a sigh of relief...until she saw the look of anger painted across their faces. They must have lost. She gulped in worry. After the initial wave of worry had passed, she noticed a few others across the courtyard. Narcisse had returned, with Luc in tow. Finally. Catherine nudged Claude to get her attention and gestured over in their direction as inconspicuously as possible. Claude looked up and locked eyes with Luc. She almost began to walk toward him, when he very obviously noticed her an turned away, walking inside. Catherine patted Claude on the arm to comfort her, as Margot looked on curiously.

Once all were inside, they gathered in the throne room for a welcome home gathering. Catherine made her way to Charles and Henri the moment she saw an opening.

"My sons, I'm so glad you're both safe." she said, attempting to hug Charles. He rudely shrugged her off. She would have noticibly looked hurt if anyone had actually been paying attention to her.

"Yes, Mother _,_ we're fine. Probably, because we never actually got to fight the Spanish." he said, irritated, as he, trudged passed her.

"We met up with the Basques as planned. We talked with them and planned with them, and then I got intel that they were going to double cross us. So we turned on them first and took them down with their own weapons." Coligny said as he interrupted. His still cocky grin still focused on Catherine. Catherine side eyed him, curious. He turned to talk to some other nobles then, but not before shooting her a wink. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. She then spotted Luc across the room...and then Claude...on the other side of the room, looking nervous. She rolled her eyes a second time. She made her way over to Luc, her pace indicating extreme annoyance.

"Luc, it's so nice to see you're returned to court. Though one would wonder why since your wife is all the way over there." she said with an obviously fake smile.

"I only came back at my father's consistently annoying persistence that I must. Though he still has yet to give me a reason why." he told her very plainly. "...Though I assume you have something to do with that." he added.

"Yes, well, I highly suggest you at least speak to Claude. I know that you two are on the outs, but I assure you she has somethings you will want to hear." she told him.

"I understand you wanting to help her fix this, but I honestly don't think there is anything she can say..." he began.

"Just go and speak with her once. Hear her out. Please. At least then she will discontinue her assault on me to get you to speak to her." she said, keeping the more important details to herself. He breathed in and nodded.

"Very well, Just this once, but I beg of you don't give up your hopes at a reconciliation." he told her. She smiled and little and put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." she said as he walked toward Claude. She turned to watch him go when she spotted Bash in the hall, headed toward her room. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and then took off after him.

As Bash was about to open her door, she came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered loudly as she shoved him inside and closed the door behind them. "You shouldn't be roaming the halls openly. Emmanuelle could see you...and where have you been? I haven't heard word from you in two months."

"I was out finding this." he said, holding up a copy of the goetia. "She will have to see me. I will need to stay awhile to help you find a way to undo her spell...or kill he if need be. I looked through it and some of these spells are rather complicated."

"If she figures out you're here to stop her..." she began.

"I'm afraid she already knows. She visited me one night in town to warn me away." he said.

"And she hasn't attempted to harm you yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think she can. I think she warned me because she knows I can stop her. Which means I'm on to something. We can't let her scare us away now." He explained as he opened the book and showed her a page he'd marked. "Now tell me, do think this is the spell she used?" Catherine examined it, trying to recollect the exact words she'd used that night. She nodded.

"Yes, I believe so." She answered.

"Good. That means I can counteract it. It's not going to be easy though. I'll need to gather everything she used for the spell...that includes you...and Narcisse. Can you get him to help us?" He wondered.

"It may not be easy, but I'm sure I can convince him." She said as there was a knock at the door. Catherine pushed Bash behind it and put a finger to her lips before she opened it.

"A letter from Scotland your majesty." A messenger said as he handed her the letter and left. She closed the door and sighed, throwing the letter on the table.

"Aren't you even going to read it?" He asked, annoyed at her seeming uncaring at whatever Mary had to say.

"What's the point? I guarantee it's the same thing the last three letters said. She wants my help." She said.

"And of course you don't want to give it to her, do you? Even after all she did for you." He said as he began to fume.

"Oh please, of course I want to help her. I've been trying. Lady Lennox, the woman who has destroyed her life, Queen Elizabeth has her locked up, making it impossible for me to get to her. I've done everything I can think of. She's untouchable but somehow is still able to get information out of her cell in the tower. I can't open that letter...because I know I'm letting her down. She needs me and... I can't do a damn thing." She said as she sat.

"Perhaps you're going at this the wrong way." He offered.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Well, if you can't get in, maybe you should get her out." He continued.

"I'm listening." She said.

"She's able to get information out, that means she has help, if we find who's helping her, we use that to break her out of prison. Then we bring her here where we lock her in a place she'll never be able to hurt anyone again." He finished.

"Alright. Then it's settled. We take care of this witch, and then we work together to save Mary." She said. Bash nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and speak with Narcisse right away. I'd like to get this over with." She said as they both began to depart. Bash exited first, followed by Catherine. She didn't make it very far down the hall when she bumped into Coligny.

"Ahh, no wonder you won't have dinner with me." He said as he walked up to her. "You already have your nights spoken for."

"With Bash, hardly, he's my son's bastard brother. He has merely brought me some information is all. Nothing you need worry about. Not that it's your business anyway." She said.

"I thought you'd be happier now that your sons are home safe. Too bad about that double cross from the Basques." He said with a wink. She cocked her head to the side in realization.

"You had this planned all along didn't you. You never planned on going to war with Spain at all. It was all just a set up, why? What do you gain by sabotaging my son's plans?" She asked.

"That has yet to be determined." He said with a sly look as he sauntered by her. She turned and watched him walk away, but he stopped after a few strides and turned. "Oh, and that dinner, how does tomorrow night sound?" She thought for a moment. She knew she'd probably regret it, but she was desperate to figure this man out. Rarely had anyone confused her so.

"Very well. One dinner, but understand, it means absolutely nothing. I'm simply agreeing so you will stop taunting me." She said.

"Of course your highness." He said with a grin and an obviously sarcastic bow, before he turned on his heel an walked away.

 _ **Scotland**_

Mary had been avoiding Bothwell's advances for the past two months. He'd wanted to take the next step in their relationship for awhile. Being away from prying eyes, not having a schedule to stick to, being practically all alone together, he felt it was the perfect time to explore what they could be. Mary however, just could not make that step yet. He'd been kind enough about it, doing little things to make her happy. She had feelings for him, which made it all the more hard for her to understand why she just couldn't. Maybe because relationships always, always, ended badly for her so far. Maybe it was simply that, despite what he'd done, she still felt awful about having Bothwell kill Darnley, knowing it wasn't entirely his fault. Maybe she should just give up on men all together. Maybe Elizabeth had the right idea. Never marry. Not ever. Maybe she never should have married anyone either. Isn't that when everything went wrong? But at the same time what is the point in living without love? In the end though, she knew none of it mattered. Nothing mattered to her anymore, except getting back to her son.

"Any word back from Queen Catherine yet?" Asked Bothwell as he entered the room.

"No. Not yet. Not since the first one weeks ago." Mary replied.

"Maybe trusting her was a bad idea after all. Perhaps she's not as much on your side as you thought." He suggested.

"No. If Catherine hasn't responded it's because she has good reason. If she wasn't going to help she would have said so, plain and simple. She has never been afraid of being blunt." Mary replied.

"What if she wants you to think she's helping." He asked.

"What are you suggesting? You think Catherine is my enemy?" She asked, appalled at the idea.

"She does have a reputation..." he began.

"Enough. How many times must I tell you Catherine is family, she would have no reason to double cross me. I would greatly appreciate you not saying such things again." Mary cut him off.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't speak such things when I really don't know the woman. If you trust her, so do I." He assured. "None the less, me and my men have taken it upon ourselves to come up with a backup plan."

"A backup plan?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he rolled out the plan he had in his pocket. "We think we found a way to draw out Lady Lennox's contacts. If we can't get to her...maybe we can get to them." He smiled. "We are going to get you back to your son." She smiled back and hugged him.

"You really think this will work?" She wondered.

"I know it will." He replied. She kissed him.

"Thank you. I know how hard you've been working on this. I feel like you've been carrying me these last few weeks. I guess I feel a bit useless. Asking you, asking Catherine, to fix this for me. I haven't done much to fix it myself. But what can I do with my power gone?" Mary said.

"Be who you are and take it back." He told her.

"I will. I will take it back. With you by my side." She said touching his cheek.

"I wouldn't think of being anywhere else." He replied. She kissed him again, this time ready for more. She pushed off his jacket. "Are you sure?" She nodded as they fell onto the bed.

The next day Mary sat in her study when Bothwell entered. She was writing at her desk as he walked up behind her.

"You're writing to Catherine again? I thought you didn't want to ask her for help anymore." He asked.

"I'm not, I'm writing to tell her that we have it handled and not to worry." She replied.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling more confident." He said.

"Is everything in place?" She asked.

"We'll be ready to go in the morning. We've gotten all the conspirators to meet in one place, we'll take them out and leave an English seal behind to make this look like their doing. They will be blamed and the people will call for their Queen to return and keep them safe from these English devils." He explained.

"Are you sure that's wise? I don't want to start a war with the English." Mary said.

"Don't worry, this particular seal belongs to a group of rogue English purists who don't represent the will of the crown. They have made attacks like this before. No one will know the difference. Just make sure you make it clear that you know this attack wasn't sanctioned by Queen Elizabeth and there will be no war." He said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "You know, when we get you back your crown, and clear your name, you'll need to look strong again, it might help to..have a king...at your side..."

"Are you...are you proposing to me?" Mary asked.

"Well, that depends. What would your answer be if I did?" He wondered.

"Bothwell...I...it's not that I wouldn't want to...I just don't think it's the best idea right now. I think...I think we should wait a bit. Us getting married right away...well, it might make us look as though we killed Darnley just to be together, that's the last thing I need right now." She explained. He nodded, clearly upset at her answer. "Please, don't be angry, I'm not saying no."

"I'm not, I'm not angry. Just...dissapointed." he said as he turned to leave.

"Bothwell..." she called after him. He held up his hand.

"It's fine, really. I understand." He closed the door behind him as he left the room. She turned back to finish her letter.

 _...I believe I have things under control now. I'm sorry for worrying you, but with our plan underway, your much appreciated assistance is no longer needed. Thank you for everything._

 _MarieR_

She stared at that last bit a moment, unsure if it was actually true. Did she really have things under control? What if this plan failed? She knew she still needed her help, but she also knew Bothwell was right, she had to take back her own power. And even Catherine herself said they had to stop helping each other. Part of her knew she'd only said it to protect her, but she also knew she had a point. If Catherine was caught helping her, she'd never be able to forgive herself. This wasn't her fight. Besides she clearly had her own problems to deal with. Also, if she knew Catherine, any solution she might have would likely be...messy. Not that killing a half dozen men or more wasn't messy, but it was her mess. She had to do this alone.


	5. 505 Loose Ends

_**France**_

Catherine was in her room getting ready for her dinner with Coligny. She sat at her mirror as servants handed her jewlery.

"To plain. This is dinner with a general, not a peasant. I need to look good." She said to one. The next brought a much flashier piece.

"Not that good. I don't want him getting any ideas that I actually care what he thinks." She snapped. "You can both go. I'll pick out my own jewlery thank you."

As the two servants left, Narcisse entered. Catherine could see him in her mirror.

"What ever it is it better be quick, I'm on my way to dinner." She said.

"Luc just told me Claude is pregnant, did you know about this?" He paused and realized she was all dressed up.

"Of course I did, why do you think I had you bring him back to court?" She replied not looking at him, but continuing to pick a necklace.

"Then why the hell didn't you think to mention that? It might have made it easier gor me to get him here if I'd known..." he watched her putting on a very sparkly necklece. "What are getting all fancied up for?"

"That is none of your buisness...and I didn't tell you about Claude because she asked me not to. Now, can I go or is there more to this inquisition of yours?" She asked finally turning to look at him.

"I..." he started, but there was a knock at the door. Catherine walked past him and opened it, it was Coligny.

"I hope I'm not too early." He said when he noticed Narcisse standing behind her.

"Not at all, Lord Narcisse was just leaving." She said pointedly. Narcisse looked back and fourth between them a moment, a bit of anger flashed over hus face, but he bowed his head a bit and left.

"Shall we?" Coligny said holding out his arm. Catherine looked at it for a moment, slight disgust in her expression, but took it anyway.

"Oh, and I have something I need to discuss with you...for a spell...later Lord Narcisse...about that little problem we need to get rid of." she said as she left, emphasizing the right words so he would be clear she was referring to their witch issue.

Coligny brought her down to a small private room with a balcony overlooking the gardens. He'd had a table set out there with their dinner all ready to go. If Catherine had liked him at all, she might have found the gesture rather romantic, but at the current moment she only found it annoying. He pulled out he chair for her and she sat.

"Alright, out with it." she said the second he sat. "Why the ruse on my sons? Why not just talk him out of it too begin with? What do have to gain exactly?"

"Well, you certainly don't waste time." he said, almost laughing.

"If you intend for me not to be your enemy, you will explain yourself, people who keep things from me don't tend to fair well in this castle." she said threateningly.

"So I've heard." He took a sip of wine and cleared his throat. "Alright, the truth? I simply wanted to save my country from it's very naive young King. I could tell how determined he was. He never would have backed down from this war. So instead I started a much smaller one that I knew we could win. France is saved, your sons are alive with a victory on their side and Spain never need know." he explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Not to mention you now have my sons ear and his respect." she added.

"Just an added bonus." he said grinning. Catherine smirked back at him. Perhaps this man could be useful after all.

 _ **Scotland**_

Mary had been sick the whole time she awaited Bothwell's return. The stress had made her physically ill. She had barely slept. She looked so terrible that even the few servants she had with her insisted a physician check on her well being. It was only two days but it had felt like months. Finally, late on the second day he druddged back to her, disheveled and beaten.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Mary exclaimed as he entered her room.

"Someone figured out our plans. We were ambushed before even making it there. We were completely outnumbered." he explained.

"Oh, no." she said helping him to sit and checking his wounds.

"I'm sorry Mary, I failed you and now we no longer have enough men to make a move on your conspirators. It's over. We've lost." he said sadly. He looked up, noticing her pale face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course not, I just lost the one chance I had at getting my son back." she said.

"No I mean, you look terrible. Are you ill?" he asked as he touched her cheek.

"I'm fine, just the stress of the last few months..." she trailed off. After a silent moment, there was a knock at the door. A man entered. "Yes?" she asked.

"Who's this?" Bothwell asked.

"He's the physician the servants called on to check on me. Seems they had the same concerns as you." she said. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Well, I suppose that depends on you your majesty, as it seems that you are with child." he said. Mary's eyes grew wide.

"No. No I can't be, not now, not here. We, we aren't even wed. Oh, this will be the day off me." she said.

"I should go your majesty." said the physician assistant he bowed and quickly exited. She was clearly panicked. Bothwell pulled her close.

"It will be alright. We'll figure it out." he said.

"We have to get married." she said.

"What?" he asked. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Whatever else is on my head right now, it will be one hundred times worse if my people find out I am with child and without a husband. We have to get married as soon as possible." she said.

"But you said..." he began.

"I know, but now we are out of choices." she told him.

 _ **England**_

Lady Lennox remained in he tower cell. Months in captivity had drained her. Just when she was starting to loose hope of ever getting out, Elizabeth decided to pay her a visit, in person. Lennox was leaned awkwardly against a wall brooding when she entered.

"My dear Lady Lennox, you aren't looking well. I do hope my hospitality is to your liking." she said haughty tone. You could practically hear Lady Lennox's eyes roll.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Now, now, you would't want to take that tone with the only person who can set you free would you?" Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she perked up a bit, lifting away from the wall.

"I have grown weary of feeding and clothing you. Quite frankly you're more trouble than your worth, so I've decided to show you mercy and offer you a deal." she explained.

"What kind of deal?" asked Lennox.

"You will publically and officially declare Mary innocent of your sons murder and pledge your loyalty to me. You will sign all your lands here in England back to the crown and your title will be dissolved. you will sign legal doccuments infront of my entire council agreeing to all these terms officially and you will never set foot on English soil again or you will be hanged." she detailed.

"What kind of deal is that?" she wondered.

"One where you get to be a free woman again." Elizabeth explained. "So, do we have a deal?"

 _ **France**_

Bash knocked on Catherine's door the next night, book in hand. Catherine opened it and looked around for passers by before letting him in.

"Did you bring what I asked?" he questioned.

"Yes, I gathered all your ingredients." she said motioning to the table where they sat.

"And Narcisse?" he asked.

"On his way." she answered.

"Good." he said simply as he started mixing ingredients in a bowl. Narcisse entered just as he finished. He poured it into three glasses and handed one each to Catherine and Narcisse. "Now we drink." He said holding his glass up almost as if he were toasting something. The two complied and downed the strange concoction. Then they both made matching disgusted faces.

"What in the world did we just drink?" Narcisse asked, wiping his mouth.

"You probably don't want to know." Bash replied. Catherine and Narcisse shared a glance. "Now we must reverse the witches spell. Once done, she should be able to be killed."

"How do we do that?" Catherine asked.

"In theory, only the caster can break the spell, but if we redirect the magic to me, I should be able to break it." Bash began, so we need to recreate the chain of power..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Narcisse asked.

"Well, part of your essence was passed along through...physical...contact...so you have to kiss each other and then...one of you...has to kiss...me." Bash added awkwardly.

"Well I'm not kissing you." Narcisse said and then they both looked at Catherine, who looked up in realization.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's the only way to destroy this evil before it's brought into this world. If we don't...we're all doomed." Bash said.

"Oh, lets just get it over with." Catherine said rolling her eyes. She turned to Narcisse and kissed him. Bash looked away disgusted. Then she turned to look at Bash and paused.

"Well." Narcisse said after a beat. "Go on then." He added trying to suppress a laugh. Bash slowly leaned in, both trying hard not to touch eachother in anyway that wasn't necessary. But something happened once their lips met. They seemed to forget what was happening. Bash's arm slipped around Catherine's waist and tge kiss began to take much longer than anticipated. Narcisse stood there, expression changing from amusement to awkwardness. He started shifting in his feet and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Are you both quite finished?" They pulled apart quickly and awkwardly and trying not to look at each other. "Now what?" Bash went back to look at the open book.

"Now we hold hands while I recite the incantation. Once it's complete, we can summon our witch and vanquish her with these." He said handing them each a knife with some strange engravings on them. Bash sat the book on the ground, the knives placed in the book, and they stood in a circle around it. They did as Bash described and as he said the words the knives began to glow red hot, burning the design of the knives into the pages.

"Does that mean it worked?" Catherine asked.

"You ask that as though I've done this before." Bash replied.

"How do we know then?" Narcisse asked.

"We don't." Bash said.

"So we just find out when we go to stab her with your fancy knives? What happens if it didn't work? What havoc do you think she'll wreak then?" Catherine said.

"It's the only chance we have." Bash clarified. The three exchanged a look and nodded in the affirmative. They picked their knives back up. "You need to be ready when she appears. There is no room for error. Once she knows what we've done, she'll throw everything she can at us. We can't leave that opportunity open." Bash began to recite another incantation and the air between them began to flicker with an image. Bash continued his spell louder and more forceful. Emmanuel began to appear infront of them as they raised their knives.

"Fools!" She yelled the moment she appeared. She waived her hand, throwing Catherine and Narcisse across the room. Bash then went at her alone. "You really thought you could defeat me that easily?" She said as she pulled some sort of dust from her pocket and blew it in Bash's face. Bash dropped to his knees in a trance. She grabbed him by his throat. "You stupid excuse for a druid. Perhaps you should have finished your training, bastard." She said as she choked him. Just as Bash was about to loose consciousness, she froze, blood dripping from her mouth. He looked down, a blade sticking through her stomach from the other side.

"Perhaps you should have made sure we were both unconscious." Catherine said as she came into Bash's view when the witch dropped to the ground. She looked down, as she barely still stood on her knees. "And I'm the only one who gets to call him bastard." She said as she stabbed her again in the front, apparently having picked up Narcisse's dagger as well. Bash struggled but was able to use the last knife on her then. She screamed and crumbled into dust. Bash rubbed at his throat.

"You could have been a little quicker with the dagger." He said in a raspy voice.

"So she choked you a little...Now we're even." Catherine said. He rolled his eyes.

"Is he alright?" He gestured toward a still unconscious Narcisse.

"Looks like he's still breathing. I'm sure he'll be fine." She said.

"That was actually pretty impressive." Bash said.

"I know." She said smugly as she turned and walked away. Bash almost smiled at that.

 _ **Scotland**_

The next morning, Mary and Bothwell snuck a priest into the old castle for a quiet, simple ceremony. Their plan was to lie about when they were wed, which should be easy enough, considering the circumstances.

"What do we do about this appearing as you marrying your husband's murderer?" Bothwell asked as they lay in bed together that night. "This may have solved our unwed mother problem, but now we have a new one."

"We stay the course and simply continue to make ourselves look innocent. It's what we were doing before." She said.

"But now it'll be that much more difficult." Bothwell said.

"We have very few options right now. We can feign innocence, we can't pretend a pregnancy away. It was theonly way." She said.

"And the baby isn't the only reason you married me is it?" He asked.

"I love you, I do. But yes, it is. Politically, this marraige is a terrible idea, no matter how I feel about you." She said.

"But you do love me?" He wondered.

"Of course I do." She said, snuggling into his side. "I just, I can't beleive I'm with child again, and I still have yet to get back to my son. I've made such a mess of things."

 _ **France**_

Two weeks later, Catherine sat at her desk staring at a letter she'd received from her contacts in England. It seemed Lady Lennox had publicly appologized to Mary and signed over her lands and titles in England to Elizabeth. She would be freed and banished from England as soon as the paperwork was finalized. As she contemplated the news, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said, without looking up. It was Bash.

"I wanted to speak with you about our plan to help Mary." He said as he came inside.

"Seems that plan will be unecessary." She said, handing him the letter.

"So that's it? She's just going to slink back to Scotland with her tail between her legs?" He asked.

"Seems so." She replied. "I suppose you'll be wanting to return there as well?" Before Bash could answer, there was another knock. This time it was Coligny.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said as he opened the door.

"No, no. Come in." Catherine replied with a smug look. Bash looked back and fourth between the two quickly, wondering if what he was thinking was actually happening.

"I was just wondering..." he paused to glance at Bash, not sure if he should continue in front of him. "...if you would like to join me for dinner again tonight. I...have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"That sounds delightful. I'd love to." She said.

"Alright then, I'll send for you later then." He said as he turned with a wink.

"Are you and he...together?" Bash asked after he left. "I've only known him a few weeks and I can already tell he has Charles wrapped around his finger."

"Oh, relax, we haven't done anything...yet." she replied.

"Yet? What game are you playing? Aren't you still with Narcisse" Bash said.

"Not exclusively." She deadpanned.

"You're using him aren't you. You can't control Charles, so instead you'll try to control the man who can." Bash suggested. Catherine grinned.

"Having visions again?" She snarked.

"No. I just know how you opperate. This is a dangerous game you're playing." He told her.

"You mean like the one you were playing when you left that letter for Charles. The one that caused him to go out and almost get himself killed, scared him for life, and prompted him to make numerous stupid and reckless decisions ever since, putting the whole country in peril. That kind of dangerous game?" She replied.

"I was trying to protect him from you." He spat.

"Oh yes, goid job." She sarcastically.

"At least I didn't hire a witch who used me to create a demon spawn." He bit back.

"That was a last resort in order to keep my sons from killing each other. What would you have me do? Stand there while they run each through." She asked. "Besides, what do you care, you can go run home to Mary now."

"I'm starting to think I should stay and make sure you don't betray Charles again." He said. Catherine simply laughed.

"If you honestly think I'm more of a threat to Charles than he is to himself, than be my guest. You'll see I'm right in time. And not much if it I'd wager." She said.

"Fine. We shall see." He agreed.

"We shall." She confirmed, daring him with a glance. He gave her an accepting look in return and turned on his heel and left.

 _ **Scotland**_

Meanwhile, Bothwell had continued to work at clearing Mary's nameand had finally made a breakthrough. He came bounding through the door one day. A smile from ear to ear.

"I've done it Mary, I've done it! We can go home, you cam see your son!" He bellowed as he ran in to hug her.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" She asked smiling.

"Just a stroke of luck. One of my men overheard one of the conspirators boasting in a tavern. We followed him and took them out. It's over Mary." He explained. She smiled again and kissed his cheek as tears of joy poured out. "I'llgo tell the men to start moving out. We can back at the castle by tomorrow afternoon." She nodded and let him go. He walked outside and whispred to his men who immediately walked off to begin gathering everyone's belongings. He rounded a corner and went into the stables and began putting saddle and bridle on Mary's horse. After a moment a figure moved from the shadows.

"Is it done?" The shadow asked.

"It is. Mary doesn't suspect a thing. Has Lady Lennox been freed?" He asked.

"She will be soon enough." The shadow answered and began to move forward into the light to reveal a beautiful woman. "The crown is yours my love."

"It isn't yet, Jean. We still have to pin Darnley's murder on Mary without it coming back on me." He said as his arms encircled her waist.

"Knox is working on it. Now that Lady Lennox is on her way to freedom, we can get all the information we need to hang her." She said. He grinned and kissed her.

"Then Scotland will be mine." He stated as he pulled away.


	6. 506 Revenge

_**Scotland**_

As Mary's carraige clattered along nearing her home, the people lined up along the streets to witness their queen's return, most completely unaware of her reasons for being absent so long. As the castle came into view, she spied one very familiar, yet unwanted face. John Knox eyed her as she passed by. Her blood ran cold as their eyes met. After they were passed him Mary wispered to Bothwell.

"As long as he lives, our fight is not over." She said. Bothwell nodded in agreement.

They pulled up to the castle and Mary could see her brother and Greer standing out front, and Greer was holding her son. Mary's thought's instantly cleared off all negativity. All she could think of was holding him again. She saw nothing but him, not even he best friend and he brother holding hands.

"James!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the carraige toward her son. Greer smiled and handed him over.

"Welcome home Mary." Greer said. Mary only barely registered her words.

"There is much we need to discuss sister." James said, laying a hand on her arm. This finally broke he from her focus. She looked at him and then at his hand holding Greer's.

"I suppose there is." she agreed, not sure how to feel. Mary waited until they were inside before speaking again. "Are the two of you together?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose that depends on if you would be okay with that?" James said. "I mean she is your lady, I wouldn't want to..."

"My brother and my best friend? How could I not be okay with that? I could not be happier for you." she said smiling.

"It would seem love is blooming in all corners." James said as he sneered over Mary's shoulder in Bothwell's direction. "I cannot believe you married that heathen."

"That is your new king. Show at least a little respect...for me." she said. He curled up a lip and rolled his eyes, but agreed. He bowed a bit and stepped away to cool off. Once he was out of sight, Mary stepped closer to Greer and whispered to her.

"I must speak with you privately, and you must keep it from even James." she said. Greer looked worried, but nodded in agreement. "Once this welcome party has dispersed, I'll meet you in my chambers.

Through all of this however, John Knox had crept off, unseen, with yet more wicked intentions.

 _ **England**_

Elizabeth sat on her throne, surrounded by noble men, Lady Lennox in front of her.

"Everyone here has read the statement you have written Lady Lennox. Do you confirm the details within?" Elizabeth asked. Lady Lennox nodded and signed the papers. "You've made a wise decision." She said. "Guards, if you would escort her to her boat."

As Lady Lennox arrived near the warf, a group of half a dozen men came from the woods and attacked the guards escorting her. They killed three of the four men quickly and grabbed the fourth, holding a knife to his throat. Lady Lennox grinned and stepped forward. She looked the man in the face. "Please, send Queen Elizabeth my regards...and do tell her to check her paperwork more thoroughly." She said. The men threw him to the ground and walked away wiyh Lady Lennox as the guard ran back to the castle. They stopped short of the boat however.

"My Lady. There is news. The Queen, in her time as a fugitive has wed the criminal Lord Bothwell." He told her.

"Bothwell? Mary will pay for this." She said. She paused a moment to think. "Change of plans." She said. "I have a new way to destroy her."

 _ **France**_

"Mother!" Claude yelled as she burst into Catherine's chambers. "You must do something about Margot. She is an absolute terror!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

"She was stealing my clothes and jewlery and antagonizing me daily, which was bad enough, but now she's been trying to seduce Luc ever since he returned." Claude complained.

"Has he...responded to her at all?" She inquired.

"Well,...no but..." Claude began until Catherine started laughing.

"Why are you laughing mother? This isn't funny. I'm having enough problems with Luc I don't need her making it worse." She said. Catherine only laughed harder. "Mother!"

"I'm sorry Claude, but it would seem you are finally getting a taste of your own medicine. It wasn't very long ago that you were exactly like her. I'm sure she's harmless. She will grow out of it. You did...sort of." Catherine said.

"I would never have..." She began and then realized as Catherine cocked her head to the side that...yes...she would. "Fine. But this is entirety different she could ruin the last chance I have to make things right with my husband." Catherine rolled her eyes. "So that's it? You're not going to do anything?"

"Oh fine, I will speak with her. But honestly if Luc HAD acted on any of her advances, you wouldn't have had a chance anyway." Catherine pointed out. Claude pouted. "I'm sure it will be fine. Luc is honorable. You have nothing to worry about." Claude huffed and stomped out of the room. Catherine smirked to herself as a messenger was nearly pushed through the door as Claude stormed by him. He looked at Catherine a little shaken. "Well?" She asked. The messenger looked down at the letter in his hand as though he just remembered it existed.

"Oh." He said and handed it to her, then just stood there. Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Right. Sorry." He said as he turned and left awkwardly.

"In really need to hire less skiddish help." She mumbled to herself. She skimmed over it, a small smile spreading across her face. An invitation to the celebration to Mary's return to the throne and her new marriage. She was safe. Her smile fell however when she realized who she'd wed. This was terrible. What was she thinking? Marrying the man accused of her husbands murder was the stupidest thing she had ever done, and that was saying a lot as far as Catherine was concerned. She crushed the letter, gripping it tight and stormed out of her room.

A few moments later she burst into Bash's room. A Bash that just happened to be shirtless.

"I give up! She's a complete idiot! How could she?! She finally gets her life back and she throws it all away! She may as well hang herself and be done with it! This child is testing my sanity like no other! Why do in even keep letting myself get dragged back in?!" She spat, with very little space between words. Bash grabbed his shirt and held it in front of himself.

"What do you think you're doing and what on earth are you babbling about?" He asked. She looked at him at almost laughed. She grabbed the shirt and threw bit back on the table he grabbed it from.

"Oh, stop being such a child. We have more important things but worry about." She said.

"We?" Bash asked as she turned and started pacing. He took the opportunity to grab his shirt again and quickly pull it on.

"Yes! It's Mary! The foolish girl has gone and married the man who is said but have killed her husband! Does she realize what kind of consequences that could bring?! We have to do something before she gets herself killed!" She explained loudly. Bash looked sad at the thought of Mary once again in the arms if another man that wasn't him.

"What can we do? It's already done." He asked, defeated.

"I don't know. Just...come with me to Scotland. We can figure it out on the way there." She said.

"To Scotland...?" He repeated, confused.

"Yes. There's going to be a party." She explained, tossing the still crumpled letter at him. "Pack your things." She added as he caught it awkwardly. She left three room as Bash opened up the letter and stared at it.

 _England_

Lady Lennox stood outside an estate with one of her men as the gate lifted slowly. She waited there patiently as a figure emerged.

"Lord Dudley." She said as he appeared from the shadows. "I believe we have much to discuss."

 _ **Scotland**_

Meanwhile, Mary was trying to settle back into the throne again. Despite the looming threat of people taking action over their disapproval of her new husband, things were running rather smoothly. She and Bothwell made a food team she felt. 'If only I'd decided to marry him instead of Darnley in the first place, maybe things would not have gotten so messy.' She thought to herself as she sat holding her son. She'd been doing a lot of that. She'd barely put him down at all since she returned. She was terrified of what might happen next. 'Catherine will be here soon. I'm sure she'll have a plan. She always does.' She thought as she smiled down at him.

 _ **France**_

The boat wasn't what Bash had expected, he'd thought Catherine would ride in nothing short of the absolute best. This was not that.

"A bit short on funds are you?" Bash asked.

"Passage to Scotland isn't cheap, gifts for the new prince, all those spies I had to pay off for information on Lady Lennox...I suppose I'm running a bit short, yes." she replied, unconvincingly. Bash eyed her, not quite able to figure out what she was up to. He followed her onto the boat anyway. Upon stepping foot on it, it was worse than he'd thought. He crinkled his nose up. One of the crew members leered at Catherine.

"Let me show you to your cabins." He said with a creepy smile. Bash wasn't sure what came over him, but he stepped in front of her protectively.

"Cabin. Just one. Singular." Bash said as took Catherine's hand. She furrowed her brow in confusion but didn't say anything. The man huffed and stepped down into the hold.

"This way he grumbled." As they followed him.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine whispered loudly as they kept up the lie by linking arms. He didn't answer until after they were in their cabin, alone.

"He is clearly dangerous. In was just projecting you." He said.

"Thank you, but I don't need your protection." She said. "Now we're stuck in here together..." She looked around. "With one bed." She added.

That night Bash slept on whatever was supposed to pass as a longer as Catherine took the bed. She couldn't sleep however due to his constant moving in his sleep trying to get comfortable. 'Serves him right.' She thought. 'Maybe next time he'll mind his own business. Hope he enjoys a few days of that sad plank of wood.'

 _ **Scotland**_

Lady Lennox arrived back on Scottish soil and let most of her men depart, back to the castle to spy on Mary.

"Go. And tell John Knox I've returned and am ready to help him." She told them. She was desperate now. She needed an ally.

She kept only two men for her protection and headed back to her château, upset that her meeting with Lord Dudley's had not gone as planned. She'd thought she could use his feelings for Elizabeth to make him help her with her plan against Mary, but he'd refused. In fact, he'd actually been furious at the thought.

••••••

Meanwhile, Catherine and Bash's boat was docking on the beach. There was no warf. No other boats. The beach was harsh and not ideal for docking.

"What is this?" He asked. "Why are we docking here? There isn't even a place to tie the boat down." He asked.

"Well we have an anchor don't worry." She said. He stared at her, angry because he knew she was keeping something from him.

"What's really going on?" He asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Our visit to the castle will need to be...a little more...covert." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I may not have told anyone we were coming here and I don't want anyone to know and have word get back to Charles." She said.

"What? Where does he think you are?" He asked.

"Taking a vacation at one of my châteaus." She said.

"Lovely." He sighed. "Wait." He added after a beat. "Why do you need to lie about visiting Mary?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Charles has been a bit controlling lately. He doesn't let me do anything he thinks is my idea." she said. "It was hard enough getting him to let me leave at all. He wants to keep his eye on me. Thinks I'm always up to something." Bash side eyed her and tipped his head to the side. "What?" he rolled his eyes and followed her to some waiting horses.

"No carraige?" he asked.

"Hard to get a carraige over this terrain." she replied as they got on.

••••••

Mary was already greeting guests back at the castle. She stood at the entrance of the ballroom carrying her son.

"How does it feel to be home?" asked Greer as she came up next to her.

"Nearly perfect." she said as she watched the guests pouring in.

••••••

As Catherine and Bash neared their destination, Bash realized something was definitely wrong. Nothing on their trail looked familiar, but by all accounts they should be coming up on the castle by this point, yet he couldn't even see it on the horizon.

"Where are we? This isn't the road to the castle." Bash said as he stopped his horse in it's tracks. Catherine sighed knowing she was caught.

"I may have told a little white lie about our travel plans." she said as she stopped as well and turned to face him. She looked at the two men she'd brought with her. "This is about the place we should part company." she told them with a nod. They nodded back and took off.

"What is this? We were supposed to be going to the castle to see Mary." he pushed.

"There's a problem that needs taking care of first." she said flatly. He moved closer to her.

"A problem? What on earth could you possibly..." he began, but as he looked in her eyes he realized... "Lady Lennox..." and it suddenly all made sense. "We're not going to see Mary are we?"

"I am following through with our plans to capture her. She can't be allowed to be free. My spies have told me she has already broken her deal with Elizabeth and is conspiring with John Knox." she explained.

"The peasant boat, docking at the beach, the horses..." Bash began to peice it together.

"No one can know we are here. We can't allow her disappearance to be tied to Mary in any way." she said. He nodded.

"Let's go." he said he said hesitantly.

••••••

Lady Lennox pulled up to her home and made her way inside, leaving her two men to stand guard outside. She walked in and took a deep breath. She was finally home. Free of her confines, but her work wasn't done yet. She still had a long road ahead of her if she was to destroy Mary. She walked into the kitchen, hoping her servants had gotten there before her. She looked around to see it empty save for a pot of her favorite tea and snacks. Next to it a note from her servant.

 _'My Lady,_

 _We were unsure how long it would be until your return. We have readied your rooms for you and left you something to eat should you arrive before we return in the morning._

 _\- Lydia'_

She rolled her eyes.

"Lydia you're getting sloppy. Crumbs everywhere." she ticked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and picked up the tea pot pouring it into the empty cup. She walked into the dark guest room and took a few sips of her tea before setting it on the mantle and lighting the fire. After warming her hands over the flames a few times, she picked her cup back up and turned to sit in her favorite chair.

No sooner did she make contact with the chair then she felt something hold her down and ropes tear across her wrists and then her ankles, making her tea cup clatter to the floor, spilling only a few drops in the way down. Once she got her bearings and looked up from her seat, she could make out a dark figure seated across from her.

"What's the meaning of this?" she said. Suddenly light emerged from a candle that had just been uncovered. Across from her sat Catherine, legs crossed, leaning back a cup of tea in one hand and one of her deserts in the other, munching away at it sarcastically. She wasn't sure how a person could eat sarcastically, but somehow she was. Bash stood behind her silently, arms crossed.

"You know these are really quite good. Perhaps I'll scoop up your Baker for myself..." she said as Lady Lennox squirmed "Don't bother screaming," she added as Lady Lennox opened her mouth. "the men you have stationed outside actually belong to me, as we're the ones who helped you escape Elizabeth's guards. They haven't gone to speak to Knox either, they are currently busy cleaning up your tracks."

"You honestly think no one will notice I'm missing?" she said.

"Thanks to your little side trip to see Lord Dudley...No. No one will know you even made it back to Scotland." she said.

"You're going to frame him for my murder?" she asked.

"Well, you did threaten Elizabeth, as I'm sure the guard my men let get away will tell her. I don't have to do much, people will assume...but be unable to arrest him for lack of evidence." she told her.

"You won't get away with this. You can't keep me captive forever, someone will find out." she said.

"That's why I'm not holding you captive. You're going to die for your crimes." she said very calmly. Bash's eyes grew wide.

"Catherine No! Our plans were to take her prisoner. I didn't sign up for murder!" he said.

"Well then, you're welcome to leave. I didn't invite you anyway." she said.

"I can't let you do this. It's wrong!" he argued.

"Looks like your little man servant is in going to stop you." she said.

"It's too late." Catherine grinned. "I've already killed you." Bash looked at the cup on the floor.

"The tea." he said. Bash turned to pull out a knife. He leaned down to cut the ropes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Catherine said slapping his hand away.

"Taking her to the boat and then I will find her a cure." he said.

"The hell you are!" Catherine said as Bash started cutting at the ropes.

"You'll be sorry you did this Catherine. But I won't come for you, Mary will pay for your mistake." she said, the words seething off her tongue. Bash stopped immediately and stood. Catherine grinned again at her mistake. Bash's eyes grew dark. The anger boiled in him. He put the knife back in his belt and turned to walk out the door

"Do what you have to. I won't be watching." he said as he exited.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" she yelled after him. Catherine sat back down and took another bite of her desert.

"Don't waste what's left of your breath. You did the one thing I needed you to to make him walk away. The same reason I'm here to rid this world of a pest. You threatened Mary." she hissed.

"Oh, what do you care!" she asked as she struggled.

"See that was your biggest mistake. Assuming I don't care, when actually, I care a great deal." she started while still eating. "You see I think of Mary as one of my own, and no one...hurts my family. Not Ever." she practically growled. "Now you will pay for everything you did to her. You nearly destroyed her, but where you failed, I will succeed. You will feel every bit of suffering you caused and more. You see I designed this particular poison myself with you especially in mind. Yes, I could have chosen the quicker, less messy, poison, but where would the fun in that be?"

"Fun?" she asked flatly, afraid of the answer.

"Watching the person who almost destroyed Mary get what she deserves, yes. Now, just so you are vividly aware of what is coming... It'll start by making everything numb, but don't worry, that's only temporary, you will feel plenty of pain, because once you are entirely unable to move you will loose your sight, your speech, your hearing...all the while you will feel as though your body is on fire from the inside as it shuts down your organs, slowly." she finally Rose from her seat, throwing the last piece of desert in the fire and stepping toward her a little at a time as she spoke. "It will last days, growing more and more painful by the hour, and you will sit, alone, silent, unable to move, or scream, or even cry, and when death finally takes you...You. Will. Welcome. It." She finished only inches from her face, all the anger she had built sitting in her eyes. Lady Lennox was trembling and crying by this time and Catherine just smiled.

"Long live the Queen." Catherine said as she shoved a gag in her mouth and walked out, Lady Lennox trying to scream through the cloth.


End file.
